Compañia
by MittaM
Summary: Soul & Maka. Lo importante que es pensar en los demas, aunque sea por un momento, asi como lo es pensar en uno mismo.


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Por favor, a continuacion spoilers.

Se que de seguro sobrepienso las cosas, pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que Medusa engaño vilmente a Maka, Kid este atrapado, Black*Star este hecho una pulpa humana, la demensia sigue abrazando a todo el mundo y otras cosas mas me esta haciendo ver Soul Eater de forma muy gris y depresiva. Por eso, cuando termine de escribir esto me di cuenta de lo muy salio de contexto que puede estar.

Siendo Soul y Maka los personajes que creo, tienen mas caracter de todos, enfoque la historia en ellos, mayormente desde el punto de vista de Soul. Mi intesion era mostrar el punto de vista negativo en el que se encuentran las cosas e intentar buscar algo positivo de todo.

La forma de ser de Soul de sacrificarse sin pensarlo por Maka fue lo que mayormente me guio. Su actitud es bastante negativa, lo que lo hace ironico, pues el esta al tanto de su forma de comportarse. El enfoque es mayormente mental, intentando resolver las cosas a su manera, pero sin pensar a la larga en los otros.

Aunque es uno de los escritos que mas fluidamente me salieron, no creo que sea de los que mejor he hecho, pero espero que a mas de uno no le importe mucho y cuanto menos lleguen al final.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Compañia**

Era pasado la media noche, como lo anunciaba la presencia de la luna en lo más alto del cielo, riéndose de forma ridícula sin motivo alguno, como si de algún cruel chiste se acordara. Su luz se entremezclaba con las lámparas de la sala, dibujando matices blancos y amarillentos en derredor.

Como si hubiese sido adrede, en el sillón donde se encontraba Soul predominaba la luz blanca de la luna, mezclándose con la palidez de su piel y su cabello y avivando el color rojo de sus ojos, los cuales miraban al techo entreabiertos sin mucho interés. Aun con el aspecto somnoliento que tenia, se encontraba en un estado, aunque tranquilo y relajado, completamente perspicaz sobre su entorno.

Como muchas veces pensaba, las horas de la madrugada eran bastante tranquilas y pasivas. Aun con demonios y brujas allá afuera, nada de eso parecía existir allí en ese momento. Considerando las cosas que había visto y vivido, y que estaba seguro le quedaban por ver, aquel momento parecía lo mas tranquilo que el mundo podía llegar a ser en su totalidad.

Un ligero movimiento a su lado llamo su atención. Miro a su lado, contemplando la figura de Maka recostada a su lado en el otro extremo del sillón. Había pensado desde hacia unos minutos que se encontraba durmiendo, pero tenia una mirada parecida a la suya, atenta y relajada hacia un extremo de la sala. Tenía los pies descalzos sobre el sillón y su cuerpo se acomodaba en el brazo del mueve con comodidad. En una mesita frente a ellos yacían 2 tazas de te con el contenido frío y estático, prueba del tiempo en que llevaban descuidadas. La mente de Soul se enfoco en la realidad y comenzó a recordar inconcientemente.

Aunque no llevaba la cuenta, a Soul le sorprendía como se acordaba de la mayor parte de las noches como esa que compartía con Maka. En esa noche, especialmente, todas las demás volvieron como un vivo recuerdo.

Sin esforzarse mucho, llevo su memoria hasta los días poco después de volver del castillo de Arachne, donde todo se sentía como un fracaso total: Arachne fue sustituida por Medusa, Crona seguía sin ser encontrada, el estado en el que se encontraba Black*Star… Parecía como si nada de lo que hicieron hubiese valido la pena y todo se tornara de mal en peor.

En Shibusen las cosas no eran mejores. El solo hecho de haber vuelto parecía haber traído un aire de desesperanza y preocupación. Shinigami y los profesores no podían sacudirse la negatividad de encima, por lo que los alumnos también eran arropados por la sensación de miedo e impotencia.

Irónicamente, la mejor forma de ayudar a los demás en esos momentos era dejarlos completamente solas con sus propios miedos y preocupaciones. Estar cerca mas de lo necesario no resultaba nada positivo, y de hecho cada quien prefería pensar en uno mismo y en la forma en la que podía ayudarse a si mismo. En poco tiempo la tendencia se esparció con rapidez, y la apatía se volvió el estado predominante de la gente frente a otras personas.

Por su parte, Soul fue de los primeros en haber comprendido la mecánica del asunto, por lo que adopto la simple rutina de ir de la casa a Shibusen y de Shibusen a la casa. Las misiones fueron reducidas indiscretamente por los profesores, sin necesidad de dar explicación o justificaciones al respecto, así que todo el mundo se mantenía dentro de la ciudad, como si de una burbuja se tratase, que protegía y encarcelaba al mismo tiempo.

En una tarde idéntica como muchas otras que habían pasado, decidió descansar en la sala, donde Maka se encontraba leyendo un libro de grosor notable en silencio. Al sentarse le sonrió ligeramente a la chica, la cual respondió con un mismo gesto de forma tan vana que parecía de mala educación. Ese tipo de respuestas se habían vuelto propio de ella.

Sin embargo, a Soul no le importaba la forma en que le respondía. De hecho, le preocupaba, ya que estaba seguro que sabia el por que actuaba de esa forma, y no era por la ola de miedo y antipatía que ahogaba la ciudad. De todas las personas que culpan a Kishin, Arachne, Medusa, la demencia, o cualquier otra cosa, Maka era la única que se culpaba a si misma por la mayor parte de las cosas que estaban pasando, ya sea porque estaba buscando a alguien que no pudo encontrar, fue engañada inescrupulosamente o simplemente el asunto le importaba demasiado.

No necesitaba ser su arma ni conocerla de hace mucho para darse cuenta desde el momento en que volvió de la ciudad, en silencio y con una frustración interna notable, que ella es a la que mas a afectado la situación, y lo único que hacia era tragarse todo lo que sentía por dentro y hacer como si nada pasase.

Afuera era una cosa, pero dentro de su propio hogar Soul no podía simplemente fingir que Maka no existía o era relevante, como el resto del mundo, o que la forma en la que se estaban tratando era la normal. No lo mostraba al exterior, pero verla de esa forma lo hacia mas infeliz que todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo actualmente. La relación y cercanía que tenia con ella le obligaba a pensar y sentir de esa forma.

Viendo esa una oportunidad para hacer algo al respecto, por muy poco que fuese, Soul hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió: Se dispuso a hablar con ella. Sacándola de su lectura defensiva sin mucho esfuerzo, simplemente empezaron a hablar. La primera vez fue abrupta e improvisada, hablando de las cosas mas simples y vanas que le pasaban por la mente. Su intención era el gesto, no la información, y el resultado fue casi inmediato. Dejando el impresionante libro en la mesita Maka le siguió la corriente. La primera vez solo duraron unos pocos minutos, pero era notable lo útil que fue haber invertido esos minutos.

En tan solo unos días, ambos pusieron esa actividad como algo de costumbre. Durante todo el día cada quien se dedicaba a lo suyo sin entrometerse haciendo las tareas, los deberes y entreteniéndose a su modo, pero cuando la noche empezaba, iban a la sala y todo lo demás desaparecía, o mejor dicho, ellos hacían que desaparecía. Solo había en sus mentes lo que ellos querían, sin nada exterior que se entrometiera. Lo hacían una o dos veces a la semana, sin una fecha fija, sino de forma empírica. De cualquier forma siempre estaban dispuestos el día en que se presentaba la oportunidad.

El tema, la hora… nada de eso importaba realmente. Normalmente duraban solo un par de horas, pero en algunas ocasiones se veían sumergidos hasta altas horas de la noche en el mismo lugar. Hablaban de casi cualquier cosa, pero principalmente de los días antes de toda la infelicidad que los rodeaba. Todo resultaba conveniente e interesante a esas alturas.

Desde las ocurrencias de Black*Star y el desorden psicológico de Kid hasta las batallas que libraron, incluso dentro del propio salón de clases… Muchas veces, inclusive, las conversaciones eran las mismas que las de otras noches. Cada vez que una idea, recuerdo u ocurrencia salía a flote la trataban como una nueva aventura que debía ser descubierta y detallada desde el punto de vista de ambos, resultando en risas, debates o incluso en sorpresas genuinas que no conocían o se acordaban.

Cuando la noche llegaba a su fin, se despedían con un "buenas noches" y cada quien iba a su cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado. En algunas ocasiones Soul se quedaba en la sala de forma pensativa, haciendo frente en su mente de las cosa que estaban pasando allá afuera. Aunque podía dejarlas de lado por un momento, algunos días era preciso pensar en ella, como una forma de saber donde uno estaba. Algunas veces pensaba que Maka tenia ese tipo de ideas en su cuarto, pero sabría que tenia la misma excusa que el.

Como algo inconciente para ambos en un principio, aquel momento que compartían comienzo a cambiar por cuenta propia. Aunque habían empezado a esperarse con ropa casual, aprendido por la repetición se dieron cuenta que era mejor estar preparados para irse directamente a acostarse, por lo que encontrarse cada uno en su ropa de dormir, con la ropa sutil y ligera y el cuerpo libremente expuesto, se volvió rutina. Así mismo cambio el lugar donde se sentaban. Mirarse uno al otro en sillones opuestos paso a ser un asunto de girar la cabeza al lado, pues ambos compartían el mismo sillón, quedando uno al lado del otro.

Aunque Soul se dio cuenta prematuramente de aquellas nuevas eventualidades, lo cierto era que no le parecía la gran cosa, y de hecho lo disfrutaba sin escrúpulos. No era como si nunca antes había ha Maka en ropa de dormir, pero en algunas noches podía tenerla de cerca, a su lado y podía admirarla a plenitud. Se sorprendía lo serio que se ponía cuando esas ideas llegaban a su cabeza.

Si, tenía piernas delgadas, casi no tenía busto y tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero no seria un tipo genial si no viera más allá de la cruda materia. El hecho de que aquello era parte de lo que era Maka lo hacia tan importante como su largo cabello rubio, sus pequeñas manos, su suave piel y su apaciguante sonrisa. Ella era tan hermosa como se podía ser, y aunque sabia que esos momentos solos enfatizaban ese tipo de momentos, sabia desde hace tiempo su posición sentimental hacia ella. A veces estaba seguro de que era un tanto obvio al respecto.

En más de una ocasión pensó en traer el tema al aire. No sabia por que o siquiera el que decir cuando esa línea de ideas lo abordaba, pero lo cierto era que a veces su mente divagaba incontrolable junto con la visión de Maka sonriéndole a su lado, con una taza de te en las manos y los pies descalzos en el aire, y pensaba que hablar de ello era como algo que quizás valiera la pena decir y arriesgarse a creer..

Pero como en todas las ocasiones, no paso de una idea de la cual estaba seguro no valía la pena hablar al respecto, no en ese momento. Lo cierto era que en las muchas veces que la empujaba suavemente a modo de gracia, le tocaba el cabello en forma relajante o la rodeaba con el brazo para confortarla y acomodarla entre risas y recuerdos, sentía una calidez interna y, sin mucha sorpresa, un vacío en el estomago, pero terminaban resultando ser momentos agridulces que se implanto a si mismo bajo su propia hipocresía. Aun sabiendo que tanto el como ella lo considerarían una estupidez, la banal idea de sacrificar lo que pensaba para mantener las cosas controladas y en felicidad era lo único en lo que pensaba. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el mismo había corrompido lo que en un principio era algo tan simple y grato. Era una pena, pero al menos sabía que así las cosas no cambiarían.

Y sin embargo, esa noche la encontró llorando.

Irónicamente, precisamente esa noche Soul fue el ultimo en llegar a la sala, encontrando la luz prendida. Al acercarse vio la figura de Maka sobre el sillón, con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza agachada. Con tan solo una mirada, sin entender el por que, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Fue una escena tan inesperada y nefasta que pareció desgarrarlo por dentro.

Fingiendo naturalidad, desvió su camino hasta la cocina, encendiendo la luz para dar a conocer su presencia sin necesidad de aparecer de forma inoportuna.

-Preparare te –Dijo con voz casual, mientras miraba de reojo a través del mostrador. Un ligero sonido de aceptación le afirmaba que aprobaba su compañía, independientemente de que quisiese esconder que estaba lamentándose o no. Al sentarse al lado de ella, coloco la taza de en la mesita en frente de ella. Al tomarla, la chica le miro directamente y sonrió, para sorpresa del chico. Las lágrimas trazaban caminos en su rostro, pero no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo en disimularlas. Se mezclaban tan naturales con la sonrisa que le ofreció que parecía que ambas provenían del mismo sentimiento que tenia en su mente. Miro hacia el frente sin mucha atención, ofreciéndole nada más que silencio, pronto volviéndose un acompañante entre ellos.

Soul veía como las lágrimas de Maka salían lentamente por sus ojos sin ninguna resistencia. Sus ojos no estaban hinchados y no gimoteaba de ninguna forma, como si las hubiese dejado salir esa noche, dándose la oportunidad de darse lastima para si misma y desahogarse en silencio. Algunas veces se pasaba las manos para limpiar el exceso, pero parecía preferir dejar que recorrieran su cara como una húmeda caricia. Los minutos se hicieron horas al atender aquella escena, hasta que prefirió ignorarla, para la comodidad de ambos.

Adentrada la noche, observando al techo, luego de haber vuelto en si al recordar la presencia de Maka a su lado, Soul se percato de que Maka había dejado de llorar y tenía un semblante pasivo y pensativo, parpadeando lentamente como si estuviese entre la realidad y un sueño. Aunque debió parecerle un alivio, lo cierto era que el no saber por que Maka había empezado a llorar esa noche hacia que el hecho de que haya terminado tan repentinamente le fuera tan confuso y molesto como su estado anterior. Había estado pensando en ello desde que había empezado la noche, y ahora esos pensamientos parecían intensificarse.

Quizás todo duro hasta ese punto, y la muralla de felicidad e ignorancia que habían levantado se derrumbo por completo. Quizás era algo que Soul había hecho, o incluso, que no había hecho. Quizás de algún modo lo simple y pasivo de sus reuniones también se vio aborrecido desde el punto de vista de Maka. Todo era posible, y lo cierto era que Soul no pensaba del todo en todas las posibilidades, y solo se preocupaba en estar al lado de ella. Sonrió sin ningún motivo, quizás a modo de auto lastima al pensar que mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, y todo eso seria un recuerdo que no merecía la pena ser recordado. Junto a esto se irían sus oportunidades desperdiciadas y el primer capitulo en su vida en que fue tan estupido e hipócrita.

Al ver que se movía, Soul dirigió su mirada hacia Maka, la cual miro por unos momentos al suelo, antes de girar su rostro hacia el. Cerró lentamente los ojos y sonrió de forma dulce.

Como una fuerte punzada por dentro, esa sonrisa parecio llegar hasta lo mas profundo de el sin ningún esfuerzo. Por pura reacción le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ella abrió los ojos justo cuando había terminado de sonreírle.

-Gracias Soul –Se escucho la voz de Maka, rompiendo el silencio que tan inmaculadamente había residido toda la noche. En ese preciso momento, enfrentando la duda y la incertidumbre que esa sincera sonrisa tenia, frente a la infelicidad que sentía en todo lo que había hecho y pensado hasta el momento, Soul se sintió vacío y con ganas de llorar, pero hizo de tripas corazón para evitarlo.

-Fue un placer –Acertó Soul sin lamentos, percibiendo de inmediato la siguiente acción de Maka con sorpresa, aunque con tranquilidad. Cerro los ojos al igual que había hecho la chica antes de inclinarse hacia el y besarlo suave y dulcemente.

El tierno contacto de los labios de Maka junto con el sabor salado de las lagrimas que se escaparon hasta su boca fueron percibidas a flor de piel por Soul, sintiendo además las manos de la chica a ambos lados de su rostro como si lo sostuviera con cuidado, esperando que no se escapara. Pensó en no responder al contacto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía a causa de la sensación que lo abrumaba. Se sintió desnudo y sumiso ante las emociones que percibía por medio de la boca de Maka, tan fuertes y sencillas pero reales, tal y como era ella.

Al terminar el contacto y abrir los ojos, Soul se encontró con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Maka. Sus ojos miraban los suyos con cierta tristeza y sus manos dibujaban su rostro lentamente. En la mente de Soul la pregunta "por que" se repitió varias veces en su mente, pero no encontró valor por dentro y su boca fue incapaz de pronunciarlas. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de Maka, húmedos y brillantes, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos.

Su corazón empezó a golpear fuerte su pecho, y se sorprendió de la cruel ironía que estaba pensando en ese momento: De todas las veces que, luego de haberse perdido en los muchos cambios que había hecho, pensaba que se sacrificaba para traerle felicidad a Maka, con tan solo ese contacto ella lo llevo a un mundo de felicidad y placidez que el nunca podría ser capaz de llevarla. Se dejo llevar del momento y se acerco lentamente, besándola nuevamente en forma simple e infantil, el sujetándola por los hombros y ella por la cabeza, sentados uno al lado de otro. De algún modo ambos parecieron querer mantener ese momento de esa forma, simplemente ofreciendo esa muestra de cariño al otro Cuando se separaron, Maka se acerco a Soul, abrazándolo fuertemente, adelantándose solo un segundo a la acción que el iba a hacer, ahora hecho un despojo emocional. Hizo lo posible por no apretarla con fuerza, aunque pensaba que debía sujetarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Antes de terminar el abrazo, cerca de su oído Soul escucho un ligero "gracias". Maka se levanto y le musito las buenas noches sin ocultarle el rostro, ligeramente sonrojado. Siguió su imagen hasta su cuarto, donde cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Soul prefirió quedarse en el sillón sentado en la soledad. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en nada. Sentía que no tenia el mas mínimo derecho de pensar en nada, pues todo lo que venia a su mente era algo totalmente erróneo y le molestaba para si mismo. Se llevo las manos a su rostro, ocultándolo en la oscuridad sin saber que hacer, agradeciendo una y otra vez que tenia a Maka como técnico y amiga, pues era la única que lo podría sacar de su demencia personal de la que, sin darse cuenta, estaba quedando hundido. Era lo único que creía, valía la pena pensar en ese momento.

**Fin.**


End file.
